Cartas entre Aragorn y Arwen
by Marujilla
Summary: Aragorn, en su intento de conquistar a Arwen se comunica con ella con una correspondencia muy romantica
1. 1Cartas entre Aragorn y Arwen

Carta de Aragorn a Arwen Querida Arwen:  
  
Me he metido en un embrollo. Un mago me ha dicho que tengo que ayudarle, y yo como soy un caballero... acepte, soy tonto buaaaaaahhhh... pero que solo estoy, estoy deseando llegar a Rivendel, para verte, espero que Elrond, tu padre, me deje estar contigo, y casarnos!!!, y tener muuuchos hijos ( pero no 4 o cinco, esos son muchos). Cuando termine la chorrada esta, me haré rey, y me casare con la mas guapa elfa ( pero Galadriel ) no hombre es broma, y por si no te has dado cuenta eres tu!!! Seguro, que tu estas tan impaciente como yo, bueno me voy, que tengo que ir a salvar a unos hobbits, me han dicho que dos de ellos son gays , los mantendré al margen con mi espada.  
  
Besos. Aragorn ( tu amorcito)  
  
Respuesta de Arwen a Aragorn  
  
Aragorn!!!!!:  
  
Cuantas veces te voy a tener que decir, que dejes de mandarme cartas!!!!, no quiero que ver contigo!!!!, si sigues mandandome cartas, te voy a denunciar, por acoso sexual. Mi padre, tampoco quiere saber de ti... ni nada de nada, aparte, no te conoce!!! Aragorn, dices que te has metido en un embrollo ¿no?, pues, no pienso ayudarte, además, ni siquiera te conozco, por cierto, ni sete ocurra venir a Rivendel, si vienes tengo 10 arqueros dispuestos a todo, hasta a matarte, si consigues burlarlo quizá, pero solo quizá, me pensare, si acaso ser amigos  
  
Patadas: Arwen  
  
Queridos lectores, si quieren que siga esta discurseen por cartas, manden reviews, espero vuestros reviews  
  
Besos: Yo, la escritora R-M-Chan  
  
( por cierto, esto puede decirse que tiene cierta relación con Arwen, mi primera fanfiction) 


	2. 2Cartas entre Aragorn y Arwen

2 segunda parte de las cartas, Elrond también manda  
  
Querido Aragorn::  
  
Perdona las insolencias de mi hija Arwen, es que el día que le mandaste la carta estaba un poco alterada. Puedes venir a Rivendel cuando quieras, Arwen te esta esperando. Pero que leches escribes padre .no pienso esperarle * . Bueno, Aragorn, pásate por Rivendel, Arwen y otras personas. Hemos organizado un Concilio, acudirán, elfos, enanos, hombre, magos... Te esperamos.  
  
Besos: Elrond ( no seas mal pensado)  
  
Queridos Arwen y Elrond:  
  
Me dirijo hacia Rivendel con 4 hobbits ½ maricones. 2 de ellos desaparecen de vez en cuando y luego aparecen. Y los otro 2 tienen cara de estar planeando algo que tiene que ver conmigo. Parece como no se... bueno cambio de tema. Bueno no se si voy a perdonar a Arwen, me trato muy mal, pero quizá si me da un beso... cambie milagrosamente de opinión. Por cierto a que concilio te refieres?. Onque si es para casarnos, yo lo apruebo, por cierto Elrond, dejaras a Arwen que se case conmigo, por si el concilio no es para eso? Bueno, os voy a decir mi nº de móvil: 654 78 93 22**, te lo doy por si las moscas queréis hablar conmigo. Bueno tengo que dejaros los otros dos hobbits, parece que intentan secuestrarme.  
  
Besos a Arwen: Aragorn  
  
Despreciado Aragorn:  
  
Me importa un pimiento frito con espárragos, si me perdonas. No pienso llamar a tu móvil. No pienso tampoco ni casarme contigo, ni tener hijos contigo. Entendido???!!!. Te recuerdo que si consigues burlar a mis arqueros seremos amigos, quizá, además, no me interesa un contrabandista de marihuana como tu ¿entendido? Si estuviese ahí ya te hubiese matado a palos. Seguramente los 2 hobbits, que parece que traman algo para matarte, en tal caso dale las gracias. Y si quieren matarte es por que eres un pesado ¿o.k.? . Y no, el concilio, no es para casarnos, si no para una chorrada de un anillo. Bueno me despido.  
  
Con desprecio hacia a ti: Arwen  
  
Queridos lectores, os ha gustado?, por cierto tengo una duda de cómo puede seguir, vosotros/as mandarme reviews con la respuesta ok,? Bueno ahí va: opcion1La fanfiction puede seguí con carta opción 2 que siga también con móviles poción 3 que terminen de cartas a dialogo ( uno en frente del otro hablándose) Bueno decirme que preferís para yo poder seguir. Besos 


	3. Peticiones y la falda Hawaiana

Querida Arwen:

Los hobbits me han secuestrado, he conseguido que me lleven a Rivendel, pronto estaremos juntos, ese pensamiento me hace seguir adelante.  
Se que estas muy ilusionada por eso de verme, pero tendrás que esperar unas semanas mas, se fuerte, pronto estare all

Cuando nos casemos seremos muy felices, yo reinare tu te ocuparas de nuestros 20 hijos... seremos la mar de felices, y ya se por que dices que no quieres verme, te estas haciendo la dura. Para cuando llegue me gustaria que hayas comprados 5 kilos de champu (ya sabes lo díficil que es quitar la grasa de 8 meses) ropa limpia, una cama cerca de la tuya o, una montadura nueva, que hayas ido por mi corona y la hayas limpiado, que me hayan construido una estatua, un bonito barco con mi nombre y un baño caliente para cuando llegue. No te pido mucho, pero llevo mucho tiempo fuera

Besos Aragorn

Odiado Aragorn:

Te puedes ir comiendo los 5 kilos de champu, puede que tengas 20 hijos pero con otra mujer y a 1000 km de mi, la ropa te la limpia tu madre, ya tengo una cama preparada a 50 km, la montura te la compras tu, la corona te la metes por el la estarua la construiremos para tirar tela encima y el barco te lo construire para mandarte lejos.

Como te atrevas a acercarte a mi perdire una orden de alejamiento.Y deseo que los hobbits no te suelten nunca y te metan en un saco donde te mueras de asco, el mismo asco que siento por ti.

Lo que tu sientes por mi no es amor es una obsesion, la ilusion por que yo te quierea ver es a la inversa, tu eres quien esta loquito por mi, para conseguir una sola palabra de mi tendras que arrodillarte durante 2 días ,bailar la conga vestido con un vestido de Hawaiana, traerme un diamante como el tamaño de tu cerebro( es decir enano) y otro tan grande como un río. Si haces eso conseguiras que me digne a decirte una palabra una.

Da media vuelta desde donde estes por que estoy reuniendo orcos para que os ataquen, así que largate esfumate pero no te acerques a mi ¿entendido?,¿ o tengo que explicartelo en tu idioma? que es el de los estupidos sin cerebro

Adios Arwen: Que te ----- un pez

Querida Arwen:

Tienes un caracter digno de ser mi esposa, ya tengo el vestido de Hawaiana, el diamante. Y tranquila si es una prueba, todavia no he dejado a nadie embrarazada, he tomado precauciones. La orden alejamiento no lo haras te conozco demasiado, gracias por construirme la estatua y el barco, eres un cielo.

Estas loquita por mi

Chao


	4. Eres un plasta

Aragorn:

Hay gente pesada, pero tu... a ti no se te puede describir, bueno si, plasta. Eres un plasta � sabes que te digo? vete a fre�r g�rgaras, no espera, era a fre�r esp�rragos, o a hacer g�rgaras, bueno que te vayas por ah� a darle a otra persona la tabarra �vale?. Palabra de 7 letras que significa plasta �DIN, DIN DIN!, premio para el caballero, es Aragorn.

Dice mi padre que te diga que para ir al concilio te tienes que poner un vestido rosa con floripondios.

Ahora dispongo de 100 personas que te van a atacar si te acercas a mi a menos de 5 km. Estoy hablando con un juez para que te pongan una orden de alejamiento y una multa de tanto dinero que no podr�s pagar en toda tu vida que tendr�n que pagar los hijos de los hijos de tus hijos..

Pu�etazos de Arwen

Arwen:

Como se nota que estas loquita por mi huesos, pronto estar� all� contigo, esperame, no me seas infiel.

He conseguido que los bobbits me suelten, �es que yo soy muy listo! adem�s de guapo, fuerte, educado, atractivo, (no, espera,eso es lo mismo, bueno da igual).

Hay unos t�os que montan sobre caballos, jinetes, que nos persiguen, creo que quieren un autografo del hombre m�s guapo(y del futuro marido de Arwen), pero yo no tengo tiempo para tantos fans, 9, y adem�s visten de negro, no temas por m� soy un machote.

Ya tengo el vestido rosa con floripondios, es monismo, el de la tienda se qued� un poco extra�ado por lo que le ped�, ni que hubiese pedido un vestido de novia rosa con dibujod de imitaciones de los "teletuvies" bailando con un vestido de hawaina y una caperuza verde( como los de las hadas de los cuentos) puesta sobre la cabeza, �que disparate!, bueno se paciente. Te quiero mich�sisisisisisisisimo

Aragorn

Repugnante Aragorn:

�No te quedo claro lo que te dije en la otra carta? Arwen no querer Aragorn, Arwen odiar Aragorn, este poder irse a desenterrar muertos y vivir con ellos. �Todav�a no te ha quedado claro? �Te lo digo en Ingl�s? I hate you , � en franc�s? vete a tu casa ( si es que tienes) donde quiero que pudras con la inmunda mierda de tu pringoso pelo, �en ingl�s? fuck you. Eres insoportable ap�rtate de mi vista, esf�mate de la Tierra Media, haz como la niebla y desvan�cete en el olvido como el resto de tu asquerosa dinast�a. Me das asco, nadie te quiere, nunca tuviste familia, eres un desgraciado que solo busca un poco de cari�o, que yo, personalmente, no te pienso dar. Vete a la farmacia y c�mprate antidepresivos o c�mprate sonniferos y t�matelos todos a la vez y acaba con tu sufrimiento y el m�o. Eres aburrido, adormecedor, agotador, amazacotado, cachazudo, doloroso, fastidioso, inc�modo, reacio, sopor�fero, tardo, amolador, apestoso, �rido, c�cora, desagradable, desapacible, engorroso, enojoso, gravoso, hediondo, inaguantable, incomodo, indigesto, insoportable, jam�n, garifo, malo, paliza, patoso, pelma, pijotero, plomo, pu�etero, sopor�fero, insufrible, intolerable, irritante, . Si no entiendes algunas de estas palabras te fastidias y las buscas en el diccionario, � que no tienes? te lo compras, y si por no te has dado cuenta las he buscado en un diccionario de Sin�nimos.

Arwen:

Eso me ha dolido, no soy de piedra � sabes?, siempre he sido amable contigo, � porque tu no? al menos podr�as ser educada en tus cartas, tengo sentimientos y siento no estar a tu altura, pero tengo miedo de perderte, aunque nunca llegu� a tenerte, se piadosa conmigo, que quieres que haga, te quiero y siempre te querr�, te querr� con arrugas que te lleguen hasta el suelo y rueden por el haciendo carreras de motos, en cuyo caso espero que te hagas la cirug�a est�tica, y yo, como soy perfecto nunca me har� viejo ni me saldr�n arrugas, y si no te haces la cirug�a, para recordar tu hermosa belleza solo me har� falta mirar a una de nuestras 15 hijas preciosas, aunque tu tienes la �ltima palabra, si quieres, solo tenemos 10 pero si quieres que salgan mas personitas fruto de nuestro amor, estoy dispuesto a ayudarte a tener 50 hijos/as.

Y ya he entendido los sonniferos y antidepresivos, tengo un saco lleno, tranqui, pronto estar� all� para d�rtelos a ti, te deprimes mucho sin mi, es que eres taaan mona, y guapa y buena.

Se despide Aragorn 


	5. Citación para el juzgado

Estimado Aragorn:

Ha recibido usted una citación para el juzgado, se le acusa ,de acoso sexual contra una princesa élfica llamada Arwen Undomiel. Se requerirá su presencia el próximo martes de este mismo mes. Pero debido a los actos ocurridos recientemente, que haya mantenido relaciones con la jueza, el caso ha quedado desestimado.

Besos la jueza misma, llámame guapetón!

Aragorn:

¿Cómo lo haces? Has conseguido que no te echen una orden de alejamiento! Si te topas con algún orco por el camino, no es de Sauron o Saruman, los he mandado yo! ja ja ja ojalá te pudras en el infierno, ejem ejem, a veces pierdo la cabeza, y las princesas elfas nunca pierden la cabeza. He oído que hay una sucia , digo... una bella humana llamada Eowyn que esta soltera, vive en Edoras. En resumen: Déjame en paz, en ingles let me rest in peace.¿Cuando vas a admitir que nadie te quiere? Tienes miedo de lo que eres y por eso te escondes de la primera elfa macizorra que te encuentras, es decir , yo. ¿ Te falta mucho para llegar? Lo digo para, ya que nadie tiene ------ de matarte, prepararme yo para para matarte. Desatentamente nunca tuya: Arwen

Amada Arwen

Yo no tengo miedo de lo que soy, honestamente, simplemente me da pereza serlo. Pero tu mi querida Arwen, me animas a todo, por ti, seré lo que tu desees, se que lo de denunciarme era una manera de llamar mi atención, no hace falta que llames mas mi atención, tienes toda mi atención. No hace falta que quieras aprender a pelear, se que quieres ser como yo, fuerte, guapo, con éxito, y saber defenderte tu sola, pero yo casi estoy allí y te defenderé hasta la muerte, la tuya, mi vida es muy valiosa. Me parece muy bien que estés aprendiendo idiomas¿lo ves? yo también se muchos idiomas, tu quieres ser como yo. Ya sabía que perdías la cabeza, pero por mi. Eowyn es mona pero tu durarás más tiempo a mi lado, así que te elijo, de nuevo a ti.

Odiado montaraz sucio y cutre :

¡No me lo puedo creer! Algo esta mal, seguro no soy yo, todo lo que digo o hago lo interpretas en el sentido equivocado, estas loco, eres mi pesadilla echa realidad. No puedo cambiar tu pensamiento? Pensar solo en tu nombre, me vuelve loca, no puedo aguantarte. Toma un camino, porque nosotros, sin ni siquiera haber empezado ( so pedazo de asno!), hemos acabado. No te diré lo que pienso, algunas cosas es mejor no decirlas ( haber si aprendes! que dices lo primero que se te pasa por la cabeza) Estoy contenta sin ti, sin tu presencia.

Has estado jugando con mi cabeza ( se ve a Arwen utilizada como balón de futbool) Ya has conseguido liarme, ahora me siento estúpida conmigo misma ( increíble porque soy perfecta) me siento bajo presión, primero tu con que salga contigo y luego mi padre alias " el pesao" con que me busque novio.

No se que decir, cuanto mas lo miro, mas duro lo encuentro de ver¿Ya no se qué quieres de mi? sea lo que sea tiene que ser mejor que esto.

Confundida Arwen:

Es normal que te sientas aturdida, puesto que como estoy buenísimo, no hace falta decirlo, te estas volviendo loca por mi. Yo lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo. Verás cuando se enteren mis amigos, estoy saliendo con una elfa, y como tu no envejeces...Soy el más afortunado, tu siempre estarás joven ( se pone peor la letra por que a Aragorn se le va la cabeza a otro sitio, y la sangre deja de irle al cerebro, ya sabéis lo que quiero decir) y como no hay métodos anticonceptivos, aún, tendremos un montón de hijos.

Pesado Aragorn:

Ya he dejado de estar confundida¿por qué, me he vuelto a dar cuenta de lo pedazo de animal qué eres! tu qué te crees! Qué las mujeres sólo servimos para ------ censurado, y tener hijos! eres un pedazo de burro! deja de mandarme cartas! mis amigas y yo hemos quedado, en el caso de que así fuera, no duraríamos ni una semana! Eres un guarro, hace meses, años! que no te lavas el pelo¿Por qué te crees que tienes derecho "a roze" conmigo? Ni siquiera me conoces! solo me has visto en fotos! No creas que quiero saber de ti, no te voy a mandar cartas pidiéndote predón por lo que pienso de ti¿por qué? porque no te necesito. Sin ti estaré mejor, tengo que huir de ti, antes de volverme loca, y no loca por ti, sino por tu culpa.

Arwen-futura-esposa-mía:

Ya se que no me necesitas, puedes cuidar de ti misma, y te dejaré elegir cuantos hijos tendremos. Si no me lavo el pelo, es porque tengo un montón de orcos detrás mia, además uno de los hobits con quien voy se ha dejado pinchar por un¿cómo se llamaba? si los tios esos que van de negro¿los muertes? no espera... van en caballos y son negros ya se! los caballos negros, y el hobit ¿ cómo se llamaba? fro, frotando, frotensis, frota, no se y el pobre hobit está medio muerto¿ podríais mandarme a alguien? Qué difícil es mantenerte contenta cariño. Besos tu futuro-esposo-padre-de-tus-futuros-hijos-y-humildemente-el-mejor-que-hay-en-la-tierra-media.

Trancos o era troncos?

Para empezar me llamo Arwen, Arwen a secas, y no soy tu futura esposa "ni na de na", y tu eres un pesado- que-no-me-deja-en-paz. Y si no fuera por el hobit llamado **_FRODO_**, no te echaría una mano, he mandado a alguien para que os aleje de _**LOS JINETES NEGROS. **_Te acuerdas ya? so descerebrado, que tienes la memoria de los mosquitos, que es de 30 segundos, qué lista soy! y humildemente, tú no eres el mejor de la tierra ni por asomo, creido, para empezar eres humano, para ser perfecto hay que ser un elfo, eres feo estas sucio y no perteneces a la nobleza, eres... una ------ pinchada en un palo.


End file.
